The Blaze Within
by randomxinsanity
Summary: Indie Monroe Grant always wanted to be a model, when she found her best chance she found something else out, she was a mutant, after the Earthy Couture building burns, her life changes completly.


All of her life Indie Monroe Grant wanted to be a model. With her silky blonde hippie or scene hair (depending on her mood), her elegant features, and her earthy, yet rebellious attitude, could defiantly be the perfect model. Today was her chance to become what her heart longed for more than anything in the entire world! Her name was called, and she walked into the studio where a photo shoot was set up for the Earthy Couture Fashion Industry. Indie handed the portfolio she's been working on for ages to the middle person, of 3, sitting at a table in front of the setup.

"Indie? Is that your real name?" The person in the middle, who just so happens to be female, asked.

"Yes, it is. My mother was quite the hippie," Indie replied, "I guess I must have inherited the gene."

"Well, Indie, how bout you go over there and we'll get ready to take your pictures," The lady on the right side instructed. Indie did as she was told. She could feel the happiness surge through her body. This was it. This was the moment she's been dying to have.

Indie stood on the white backdrop and listened as the photographer asked for more and more fire from her. Indie certainly gave it to them. Her eyes gave off the most intense emotions anyone would ever see. As the photographer continued on, he swore he could literally see the flames in her eyes.

Indie was in a trance as she took the pictures, feeling the fire from inside take control of her poses. What woke her up was the fact that water was falling on her head, and the fire alarms were going off.

"Come on, miss, we need to get out of here!" The photographer grabbed Indie's hand and led her out of the studio. As everyone that was inside of the large skyscraper stood outside, staring at the blaze, Indie felt depressed like never before. She sat on a curb, elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands, and she cried.

"Is someone still in there?" A male voice asked her. She didn't want to look up, knowing that now she must be a site, with mascara running down her cheeks and red eyes, so she tried to shake her head no.

"Was that a no, I couldn't really tell?"

"No one is in there," She mumbled, mouth covered by her hands and legs.

"Pardon?" He inquired.

She lifted her head, "No, no one is in there."

"Oh, well thank goodness no one is in there," He sat down beside her. His eyes were shielded behind ruby red sunglasses, but to Indie's own blue eyes, his brown hair, and muscles were gorgeous, "Is there a hidden reason behind why you're crying, and don't say it's just because a building, rather odd, a fashion building, is burning down."

"It's just…I've wanted to be a model all of my life and…"

"She's a mutant!" A woman wailed.

"It's true! In her pictures there's fire in her eyes! She meant to burn down the building!" The photographer cried.

"Follow me," The male commanded Indie. He grabbed a hold of her wrist, helped her up, and started to run, she followed closely behind. They ended up at a red convertible. Indie literally hopped into the vehicle, not carrying that she had a dress on.

He started to drive, and the fresh air felt great going through Indie's hair and enveloping her face. Then she realized that she was in a car with a complete stranger, whom seems to be either a mutant, or quite fond of mutants, unlike most humans of today's society.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking over at him.

"I'm Scott Summers, or Cyclops, your choice," He stated, "I have to ask, I can't help myself, how much of a hippie are you?"

"Complete," I answered, "Are you a mutant?"

"Yes, hint the 2nd name Cyclops," He sarcastically replied.

"Thanks for the answer smart ass," He somewhat pissed her off, but she knew she couldn't be pissed off for too long, he did save her, "How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't. I saw fire, and thought maybe someone would need saving. It ended up being the one that started the fire that I had to save."

"Thank you smart ass," She was sincere but had the hint of sarcasm hidden in her comment. His lips curled into a grin.

"Anytime, hippie girl," He said.

"So, where are you taking me, Scott?" Indie asked curiously.

"A sanctuary for mutants, ran by Professor Charles Xavier."

"Oh," Escaped Indie's lips. The "Professor" part, in a way, scared her.

"I don't think I caught your name," Scott stated.

"Indie Monroe, or just Indie."

"Wow. That's a different name."

"Are you hatin' on my name?"

"No, it's just…I've never heard it before, well for a name."

At the mansion things were normal. The regular groups were together, and some were enjoying the nice weather outside, while some remained inside, reading or playing games. Professor Charles Xavier watched his students from outside his window. He sensed Scott coming closer to the mansion, but another mutant presence was with him. Xavier knew that Scott was not sent on a run to get a mutant and bring them back. The two were coming closer and closer. Xavier could read her thoughts now, but didn't because he found he rude lurking into other's minds without their consent. He knew they were at the door, and before they could knock he told them to come in.

"Xavier, this is Indie Monroe Grant," Scott introduced her.

"And where did you find, Indie?" Xavier asked. Indie felt like a dog, "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Indie. I tried my best not too."

Her mouth slowly opened, "How…did…you."

"I'm telepathic," Xavier interrupted her stuttering, "You never answer my question, Scott."

"If your telepathic why don't you just read his mind to find out?" Indie asked, not rude or sarcastically, sort of, before Scott could answer back.

"Earthy Couture…interesting," Xavier stated, "Are you trying to be a model."

"I was," She said, lowering her head in shame and sadness.

"Then she burnt the place down, unintentionally, I hope," Scott spoke.

"I didn't even know I was a mutant," Indie said distantly.

Xavier realized the both of them were still standing, "Take a seat."

Scott and Indie took a seat in the two leather chairs sitting in front of Xavier's desk.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute," Xavier gave the formal introduction to the haven.

Scott agreed to show Indie around the school, and show her, her bedroom that she would be sharing with Rouge. He was amazed at her beauty. Indie is way prettier than Jean, in his opinion, prettier than half the people around this city honestly. He'd have to suppress that thought out so Jean wouldn't hear it, or she'd be getting on his case.

"So hippie girl, how long do you think you'll last?"

"Why? Do you want me to leave?" Indie asked.

"No, that's not how I meant. It's just…"

"Hopefully, I'll stay awhile. I like to give things a try before I give up on them."


End file.
